


Best Present Ever

by itakethebottom



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gangbang, Horseback Riding, M/M, Multi, Not Incest, Slut Henry Cavill, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: 四年前, 克劳先生选中了一件最棒的礼物。





	Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> *一点点养父子梗, 庄园mob, 骑马play, 一点点泥塑, underage, 与真人无关。  
> Again, I am truly sorry for this.

他一眼就相中了她。

维榭格拉德的冬天足够寒冷，枯死的黄草从积雪中探出头来，又被男人的马靴碾过。而后那靴子的主人停住脚步，手杖落地，在并不松软的泥土里压出一个圆形的浅坑。相距之远使他微微眯起眼睛，然后他就看到了她。

他立刻决定就是她了，毫无疑问，她是最棒的，至少对他来说。

她被侍者拉扯又推搡着来到他面前，尚未停止无谓却坚持的挣扎，不够乖顺？反而更加合衬他的心意。于是他笑了，带着皮质手套的右手轻轻地落在她的背上，停了一会儿。而后脱掉手套，这一次没有什么阻隔在他们之间了，在他的掌心下是流动的动脉之血——她的脉搏因为他的抚摸加快了——这是好兆头。

“我就知道您会喜欢，克劳先生。”侍者笑起来，双手托起一条短而粗的皮鞭。“只需要稍加调教，就会——”

“不必。”男人打断了他，而后手里的鞭子却忽然高举——又落下——骤然遭遇鞭笞的疼痛使她疯狂挣动起来，琐碎的雪花被震起又纷扬扬落在她赤裸的双脚，却不足以中和脊背上传来的炙热的痛感——“她不必乖顺。”男人笑着说。

“她是一件礼物。”

 

“卡维尔在家吗？”仆人接过他的大衣，轻轻将其上的落雪掸掉。

“在楼上，先生。”管家回答，“他一直等着您呢。”

克劳大步穿过门厅，靴上的积雪落成一尘不染的理石地砖上一摊摊浑浊的水渍。

“‘一直等着我’？”他转上楼梯往阁楼走去，声音阔朗，“没有忍耐不住向你……你们寻求帮助吗？”

“先生，我——”

“不用否认，Alf, 我无意责怪你——况且，我们都清楚那男孩的本质，不是吗？”

克劳的身影消失在旋梯的尽头了，他不需听到管家的辩解或是歉意，他向来是一位宽容的主人，更何况他从来都清楚这一切的罪魁是谁——他收养的小儿子，他豢养的小马驹，他一手调教的妓女，他的卡维尔男孩，正在那间小小的阁楼间里等着他呢。

他带回来一件礼物给他。他一定会喜欢。

 

 

卡维尔缩在被子里，听见门把手转动的声音蜷动脚趾，一些琐碎的闷哼从他紧闭的嘴唇里泄出来——“求您，父亲会回来的……”

——克劳站在床边，身上还带着未竟的属于雪季的寒气，飘飘荡荡地落下来，拂过男孩被汗水浮湿的脸颊和双眼，男孩的身体于是又一次抽搐起来。

“是您啊，父亲。” 他的声音像是在玉米浓汤里煮过一遍似的，怯懦，却甜腻——他总是这样，无论说些什么都像是在求饶或者幼稚的挑衅。“您回来了。”

“我回来了。” 克劳脱掉手套放入口袋，居高临下地看着柔软的羽绒被里剥开出来的赤裸的身体——当然是赤裸的，可怜的男孩——父亲从来没有教他如何穿戴遮掩的衣服，他只教导他以袒露的美，而他天资聪颖，领悟地极好。

“而你却在期待着别人。”克劳双手背在身后，微微扬起下巴，卡维尔又打了个寒颤。“让我猜猜是谁？老安德鲁？厨房的克鲁斯？除草工杰森？或者Alf？”

卡维尔拱起身体，在他念出一个又一个名字的同时在床上跪起来，而后蹭动着膝盖凑到床边，于是克劳低下头，就看见停在他腰间的、抖动个不停的、头发乱糟糟湿漉漉的小脑袋——poor boy, 他是又要哭了吗？克劳几乎要被他逗笑了，但是他依旧板着脸说道：“…..还是说，你在等他们，所有人，一起来敲你的房门？”

“我……我没有，父亲。”卡维尔的确哭出来了，他的头贴近克劳的下腹，而后小心翼翼地环抱住男人腰，委屈地把眼泪蹭在男人新购的马装外套上。

“我只外出了两天，卡维尔。你就已经学会对我说谎了。”克劳把手放在卡维尔的脑后，穿过男孩湿发的手指贴紧他的头皮，他的确想念他的男孩，他想念这份湿润。“你长大得很快。”

卡维尔还想要狡辩什么，他知道是因为男孩咬住了他腰间的皮带环扣，而克劳却直接捉起来扒在他身上的男孩纤细的手腕，那之上尚有未消的红痕——还能有什么别的解释呢？

“Alf总是顾虑太多，”克劳说：“他根本不必绑住你，”男人低下头在那泛红的绳痕上落下一个安慰式的吻。

“你从来不会反抗强奸你的男人，是不是，我的亨利？”

卡维尔靠在他的父亲身上哭了起来，克劳善解人意地替他省去口齿的麻烦，径行解开了自己的裤带。他轻轻拍了拍男孩的头。你的父亲回来了。他告诉他。

“我从来不会反抗恩赐我的先生们的，”男孩应承他的父亲和导师。“您早就教会我这一点了。”

 

克劳看着男孩双手捧起他的阴茎。

然后龟头从他的颧骨上划过，又在男孩漂亮的鼻尖上留下一点点亮晶晶的水痕，贴紧肉棒的脸颊还带着湿红的赧色，男孩今天却格外的烫些。

他看着卡维尔熟练地张开他柔软的嘴唇，红色的舌尖带着怯意轻轻探出来，只在阴茎顶端轻轻咂了一下，而后男孩就笑起来，将嘴巴完全大张开，将整根肉棒都吞进去。

卡维尔将他的阴茎整根含入口中的时候克劳罕见地震了一下。

他并非第一次操进他的嘴了，但是——我的亨利，男人放在他脑后的手蓦地发力——他今天的确热得反常。那口腔深处温热的水湾迅速地裹住了男人的龟头，克劳将卡维尔的头按进自己的腿间，于是大量含混不清的水声的呜咽被挤压出来，他的喉管也格外的紧，但男人最终还是捅开了他。他总能捅开他的男孩，无论是他身上哪一个洞。

卡维尔哭泣着吞咽着男人的肉棒，而与此同时额角的虚浮的汗珠终于聚而落下，滑过他潮红的、发烫的面颊，消失在男人粗硬而茂密的阴毛里。当然，也混杂着他的泪水和嘴角溢出的津液——总都是从他身体里面操出来的水——男孩总是有很多水。

克劳垂首的目光里是埋首的男孩努力的模样，他于是知道此刻不再需要自己的推促，一根勃起的阴茎已经足够作为他尽力侍奉的全部动力，于是克劳的手从卡维尔的后脑向下移，划过他的湿漉漉的脖颈、肩骨，剥开男孩身上裹着的摇摇欲坠的绒毯，粗糙的掌心合上如瓷一般光滑——却如同一块将炙熟的下丘一般滚烫的——他的后背——同样的，也是湿漉漉的。

“你生病了。”男人操着卡维尔的喉咙，一边爱抚着他发颤的身体。“怪不得你这么烫。”

卡维尔无法讲话，但他的哭泣已经足够说明问题。他烧的厉害，连那双向来带水儿的蓝眼睛都变得有些失焦，但若非克劳摸到了通身的虚汗，或许只当他是被操得发情——他总是这样。但今天他的男孩果真病了。

“我的亨利，瞧瞧你。”即便生病却依旧记得如何周全又殷勤地侍奉，克劳不得不承认几年前他的确不曾料想到那个总是带着赧红颜色的稚嫩的英国男孩能够出落到如今这么好，这么漂亮——连生病都这么漂亮。

“Alf告诉我你一直没有离开过房子，怎么会生病呢？”大雪覆盖的原野和森林在窗外延展到几乎无边的尽头，彰显着庄园主人的财富和权力，精雕细塑的高阁里豢养着的是他最引以为傲的马驹，他从来爱怜他，呵护他，教养他，惩罚他，亲吻他。又怎么舍得让无稽的冬雪施虐给他一场病魇。

“我们都知道你为什么会发烧，亨利。”男人拍了拍卡维尔的脸颊。成珠儿的眼泪随着清脆的掌掴声一滴一滴掉下来，克劳扶着自己的阴茎从他的嘴里撤出来——在寒冷的冬日里发烧可不是什么舒服的事情，他的喉咙想必疼得厉害。龟头滑过男孩得下巴和锁骨，而后挤进他发育出众的双乳。男人出于爱怜予他口腔一日的休憩。用你的乳房。我的亨利。你拥有无与伦比的双乳。

“谢谢您。”卡维尔哭得更厉害了，与此同时跪努力跪直身体，双手捧起胸前两团大而柔软的奶子，向内合拢，紧紧地夹住男人的肉棒开始套弄。

“先不必急着谢我，”克劳一边说，一边将先前剥落的法兰绒毯子重新捡起来，把养子裹了个满怀。“现在告诉我，你为什么会发烧呢？”

“是因为……”卡维尔不停地耸动身体，好让那根夹在自己乳房之间的肉棒周身都得到同等的周到的关怀，因此他难免有些喘息，说起话来更加支吾而断续。“……是因为自己……”

克劳看着几乎满头大汗的男孩努力的模样，不由得又笑起来，于是伸手握住自己的阴茎，在享受着那对绝佳奶子的挤压之隙有一搭没一搭地套弄着。

“只是你自己吗？卡维尔，我教过你：对男人说对不起，并不意味着你真的需要感到抱歉——你不记得了吗？”

“我…….啊……我记得，我记得，父亲。”

“那现在再告诉我，你为什么会生病？”

“嗯…….啊——”在卡维尔的双乳之间，克劳握着自己的阴茎射出来，他微微将阴茎向上扶起，于是白色的精液就落在了卡维尔的睫毛、脸颊、鼻尖、嘴角、下巴上，未来得及被吞咽或者舔舐干净的残余又缓慢地滴落回他的锁骨和奶子上，被汗水稀释，化成一片一片温暖的内湖。

“是Alfred先生，还有……”

“还有厨房的克鲁斯、除草工杰森、哦还有老安德鲁——想必你一定治好了他的阳痿——我说得没错吧？他们怎么样——” 克劳扶着尚未完全疲软的阴茎，玩味使得拍了拍卡维尔的脸，年轻的男孩刚将最后一点精液咽下去，还没有完全止住咳嗽，开口时声音有些哑。

“他们射进来……射进来太多了。”克劳在他额头上落下一个吻。男孩吸了吸鼻子，嗓音因为委屈变得闷闷的。“我是因此生病的。”

“没错，亨利。”男人替他擦掉湿红的眼角上参与的泪。“你是被男人……男人们操的生病的。你被他们操坏了。”

 

“你想要睡一觉吗？我可以让Alfred在晚餐之前叫醒你。”克劳由着卡维尔用嘴把自己的阴茎清理干净，而后又周到地替他把裤子拉上。男人在床边坐下来，伸出手环住卡维尔的肩膀。

“不，我想要您……” 卡维尔把头靠在克劳身上，睫毛抖动的时候一些汗珠儿又落下来，滑至嘴角，而后被探出的舌尖卷进口中。“我想要和您在一起。”

他的小马驹变得黏人了，克劳想。但还是替他把毯子裹得更紧了些。他伸出手在卡维尔的额头上贴了一会儿，方才他出了不少汗，额头的温度似乎也降下去了一点。

“我们得再让你出点汗，亨利。”克劳说。

男孩并不完全明白养父的意图，他只是习惯性地点了点头。

“话说回来，我给你带回来一件礼物。”克劳望向窗外，日升至极高点，初雪过后的大地因此变得晶莹而温顺。“你想去看看吗？”

 

克劳给卡维尔带上那顶毛织的帽子的时候男孩罕见地瘪了瘪嘴，表达了一点他的不满。男人并未生气，只是笑着告诉他，很漂亮的，亨利。你一向足够漂亮。

Alf为克劳牵来他为他精心挑选的那匹母马，通身黑色，皮毛被梳理地几乎发亮，母马在靠近他们的时候打了个响鼻，裹在毛毯里的男孩不自觉地瑟缩了一下。

克劳的手从绒毯的下摆滑进卡维尔的身体，在他光溜溜的——这是当然的——光溜溜的屁股上轻轻捏了一把。

“别怕。”他安慰道。

克劳把卡维尔抱起来放上马背的时候管家也试图帮忙，却被男人阻止了。

“撂下你的手，Alf, 有我在家的时候他就不需要你。”克劳将卡维尔安置妥当，翻身跃上马鞍，崭新的皮鞭握在手里，他腾出一只手隔着绒毯揽住了卡维尔的腰。“还有，下次记得替他清理干净，我不想看到他再因为你们的粗莽生病。”

克劳冷冷地抛下这一句，穿着长靴的双腿微微夹紧马腹，头也不回地带着他的男孩向前奔驰离去。

 

罗素克劳带着他的男孩——他的养子卡维尔，骑行在冬雪化尽过后的马场之内，这是克劳家族雄厚财富的佐证之一——他的祖辈买下了这座庄园和周围的草场，用来驯养马匹，“还有北侧的那一排谷仓，”男人挥鞭指向远处一片齐整的房舍，告诉卡维尔：“祖父曾经在那里豢养家妓，背着我的祖母。”

男孩似懂非懂地靠在他的怀里，跨坐在颠簸的牲畜之上原本并无什么，只是他浑身只有一件毯子——他并不觉得冷，那毛毯和养父宽平的胸膛已经足够温暖——只是这样的姿势使他不得不张开双腿，两股和会阴因此袒露出来，屁股和胯间被蹭得生疼。

克劳似乎没有意识到他的不适，忽然凑近卡维尔的颈侧。毛线帽下露出的耳垂被男人轻轻咬住，吐出的呼吸吹上去，将耳尖都迅速染红。

“他养了不只一个。”他压低了声音说：“而且全部较他年轻数十岁，你知道这样做的好处吗？”

财富世代相传，离世的长辈留给继承家业的独子的又岂止充室的金币与银器。

卡维尔被他逗弄地发起抖来，克劳笑着亲了亲他的侧颈。他勒紧缰绳，让胯下的畜生慢下来，腾出空来的左手顺势轻而易举地探进卡维尔尚未合拢的前襟，熟稔的温度很熔掉男人掌心的寒气，克劳沿着男孩的中腰向上摩挲至他的乳房，宽厚的手掌却不足以完全拢紧其中任何一只，于是只是抵住奶子底部半托半捏地揉搓起来。

“但我与他们不同，你知道的。”卡维尔被他揉捏地很快又发起热来——另一种热——他几乎是无意识地就开始扭动腰肢，喉咙里滚出些不知意味的声音，而后又殷勤似的将自己的乳房往男人带着粗茧的手里更送几分。“我的小亨利，我只要你一个。”

 

“唔——我……” 男人的手从卡维尔的一侧乳房滑至另一边，捻起他的乳尖轻轻扯起两公分，而后又松放开来。卡维尔在马鞍上不住地发起抖来，随着起伏的节拍上下耸动双乳，在男人的掌心里来回跳动，如同两只浑不安分的兔子。男人的手于是索性弃了他过分跳脱到淫荡的双乳，一路向下，顺着卡维尔湿答答的腰腹皮肤探向他的会阴。

克劳尚未及握住卡维尔的阴茎，就知道自己找对了地方。

男孩浑身的皮肤几乎在一瞬间被点燃了。

“你怎么样？”克劳几乎是压在卡维尔身上，用气息咬住他的耳垂，轻声问道。“你不喜欢骑马吗？”

“不，不是的……能跟您一起骑马我很喜欢，只是…...唔——”

“只是什么？”克劳用手掌虎口卡住卡维尔的阴囊上部，手指却冷漠地虚置空中，并不碰它。

“我只是……很痒。”

 

“你有多久没用过这里了？”男人握住少年的几乎发烫的阴茎。不得不说，Alf的确是一个细致认真的人，卡维尔的阴部被清理得光洁如同未经初潮的少女，又像是远洋才会生产出来的蜜色的瓷器，克劳在有些时候会盯着那儿暂觑片刻，也不说话，一些瞬间里他觉得他早已长大成人的养子或许是某位圣子与人间的娼妓暗结的珠胎——他有种，怎么说，让人无法抗拒的力量。这是他的过人之处，克劳这样想，至少是他最早发现了这一点——在伊甸的青果尚未成熟落地之前，他就已经落在我的手中了。或许只有这样，你才会永远记得我。

“有……有一段时间了，按照您的吩咐……”母马信步在草地上，马蹄踩过裹着冰霜的枯草，植物发出濒死的暗哑哀嚎，但克劳没有理会。卡维尔又在他的怀里哭了——男人毫无预示地忽然一把握住他的阴茎，粗糙的手掌带有断纹，扣上处子的性器上逐渐凸起显现出来的脉络。

克劳在替他的男孩手淫。

 

“唔——” 男人几乎蛮横的套弄对于年轻的卡维尔来说更像一场折磨，尤其是在此时此刻，颠簸的马背增加这种近乎冲撞的不适感，而克劳——似乎有意为之，悄悄在男孩身后夹紧马腹，原本揽住卡维尔的腰身的另一只手此刻却已悄悄移至身后，小幅度地抽打着母马的身体，催促她加快脚步，却又在蠢笨的牲畜试图奔驰开来的瞬间勒紧缰绳，男人将此视为一种残忍但充满乐趣的游戏。克劳在中年时代便已自察此项，他知道这是作为上位者生来带有的天赋，从他第一眼见到他的亨利开始，他就意识到这一点了。

卡维尔几乎将全身的重量都依靠在养父的胸口，即便肌肤之间相隔一条温暖厚重的绒毯，克劳还是能毫不费力地感受到男孩潮湿的背——和加速的心跳。他的手中是卡维尔勃起甚至于已然开始发颤的阴茎，而在他看不见的地方，男孩已经支撑不住似的闭合双眼。眼睑被日光晒红，而后又被水分晕开，化成浅淡的粉色，挂在他浅褐色的睫毛上的泪珠摇摇欲坠，期待着在最后一刻纵身坠落。

克劳把弄卡维尔阴茎的速度随着骑行的步履愈发加快，他不需要亲吻男孩的眼泪，那些水自然会从他的身体里一滴一滴地被挤压而出，掉落在他年轻的身体上。男人知道自己于他的份量，从他四年前第一次见到卡维尔开始。十四岁的少年人肢干修长，肩背却尚且干瘪，克劳只看了他一眼，就已经望见他多年以后丰腴又浪荡的美丽模样。

他不仅收养了那个孩子。他还教给了救世的技能和热望。

无论是四年前还是如今，卡维尔都始终将他视为值得尊敬的长辈、师长、替他开苞的恩人，在夜晚之前亲吻他的额头的父亲。他知道自己在男孩心里是全世界最重要的人。止于今日，止于日暮之前。

卡维尔靠在他怀里承受了久违的一场阴茎高潮，而后他理所当然地哭起来，性器在克劳的手心里震颤、落泪、而后疲软下去。只剩残余的热度已经足以灼伤男人的手心。

克劳捉着他的手，领着他用掌心扣住母马的鬃毛，粗而硬的长发从男孩的指缝钻出来，轻描淡写地扫过他的骨节和修建整齐的指尖。

“你喜欢吗？”克劳在他高潮过后的片刻轻声问他，“这是给你的礼物，亨利。”

卡维尔当然喜欢。他从来喜欢高潮的空白感，喜欢颠簸、失重、被人拿捏在虎口之握，被母马挑逗、被养父猥亵、被理应服侍他的年长的男性绑住手腕，轮流射进身体深处。

他也喜欢日初西沉的庄园草场，空气里是新雪过后的冰凉味道。最喜欢的应该是他即将得到的生日蛋糕。只要一想到克劳先生用沾着奶油的食指和中指触摸、揉捏、插入他的后穴，他几乎就快高兴地落下泪了，然后他的养父会仁慈地命令整座庄园的仆人们都共同享受欢宴的喜悦，他们将会排着队——Alfred往往刻意留在最后——挨个上前吸吮他的蜜穴，舔舐他的阴部，爱抚他的乳房，恩赐他以本该用来繁衍生息的滚烫液体。

今天是他的十八岁生日。

“我很喜欢，谢谢您。”卡维尔微微仰起头，他的肩膀已经完全从绒毯的包裹里裸露出来，紧紧地贴合着克劳的肩饰。“只是…..”年轻的男孩朝他的养父眨眨眼睛，一些水化开在他蓝色的眼睛里，他是刺目的阳光下骑在马上的少年，于是他是公爵在午夜的禁闭室里偷偷豢养的黑猫，无人可以对他说‘不’。卡维尔轻轻扭动身体，他未着一物的后股隔着衣料磨蹭着克劳的下体。“只是我的后面……还是很痒。”

“你真不知足。”男人的鞭子毫无防备地落在卡维尔半露的双乳当间，他惊呼了一声，很快又被软糯又滞连的声线替代：“可是父亲，我的后面……被蹭得……出了好多的水，怎么办？”

第二鞭落在他左侧的乳尖，卡维尔却学会了咬紧嘴唇咽下呻吟。克劳满意地笑起来，一边说着“让我看看。”一边按下卡维尔的腰，命令他俯下半身，双手环住母马的颈部，在马背上撅起屁股。

 

“嘶——” 挤开喘息的蜜穴的褶皱的是卡维尔最熟悉不过的克劳的食指，带着不洁的灰尘、冷风舔过留下的寒气，还有骨节处留下的厚茧——直直地捅进他身体深处。而卡维尔只用了一秒就咬紧了它，后穴内壁下意识地骤然收缩，泌出的黏稠液体瞬间裹湿男人的指尖。克劳也忍不住暗暗为他称颂。可他却没有如卡维尔期待的一般，再接再厉地将第二根、第三根甚至整只右手都送进他的身体，相反他抽离出来的动作迅速的不带一丝迟疑的留恋。

“啊，您……”卡维尔也并未意料到事情的发展，可他还没来得及说出什么任何挽留的恳求，沾着自己的体液的手指就已经凑到了他的嘴边，卡维尔毫不犹豫地含住了它。

克劳用力地在卡维尔的口腔里搅弄出很大的声响，更多的部分事实上是这乖顺的男孩故意为之——他的确被自己调教得很好。

在享受着被男人指奸自己的嘴巴得同时，卡维尔很难不意识到养父扣放在自己后背上的手掌暗中加力，而后男人俯下身，凑近他的耳朵，告诉他：抓稳了。

身下的黑马在一鞭落下后猛地纵跃向前，卡维尔死死的抱住母马的脖颈，险些摔跌从耳边疾速后退的风里。而与此同时——

克劳飞快地将马鞭翻转过来，将镶嵌银饰的根部直捅进卡维尔的身体。

他尚未来得及好好感受初来乍到的冰冷刺激，就被随即发生的因颠簸而更显激烈的抽插与冲撞带来的刺激感吞没了。

甚至不需要克劳多做动作，飞快奔驰的马匹承载着年轻的赤裸的、湿润的、情欲正盛、情欲永盛的男孩肆意驰骋，而他身体里埋入的被用以肆虐和驯服猛兽的皮具厮磨着、碾压着侵犯着他完美的身体。

“亨利，我的男孩。”克劳拿捏好卡维尔即将攀上巅峰的瞬间抱紧了他——他总是能计算得很准——他像第一次见到他的时候那样，把手指放在他的额角停驻了片刻。

“生日快乐。”

 

在克劳终于勒紧缰绳时，远山的红日已经悄悄躲藏进黑色的巨岩背后。

母马慢下速度，克劳揽起卡维尔的已经湿汗淋漓的身体，让他依靠在自己的胸口。

“你出了足够多的汗，我们这就回去，在夜风吹起来之前。”克劳说。

“这是最棒的生日。” 卡维尔有些疲累了，尽管他的养父今天并未真正插入他，但无论是皮革、金属、任何由他操纵或者支配的器具，承载着他同等的爱意和威严插入了他，对卡维尔而言都是值得感激的。他仰起头在克劳的胸口蹭了蹭：“谢谢您，父亲。”

克劳笑了一下，却没有立刻回应。他勒马回转，向后院走去。

“亨利，”他在片刻的沉默后开口：“以后不必称呼我为父亲。”

 

“今天是你的成人礼，我的男孩。” 克劳无视卡维尔忽然慌乱的挣动，只是用双臂箍紧怀中的身体，继续说道：“今夜之后，你会获得一位主人，一位真正的主人。”

卡维尔眼圈儿都红了。

“你记得Benjamin Boldt吗？”克劳的手指擦过卡维尔的颧骨。“维诺教堂的集会上，他是唯一没有操你的那个人，一位公爵，或者什么类似的东西——你不必特别清楚知道这个。”

“……波尔特先生？”飞快闪过男孩大脑的是某一张并不熟悉的脸，克劳只轻轻哼了一声。

“他就是即将娶你的人。晚餐之前他会来接你。”

卡维尔靠在克劳的怀里哭出声了。

 

克劳把他的男孩抱下马鞍的时候他已经停止抽泣。他眼睛被泪水洗涤过，在合拢的暮色里湛蓝地令人甚至感到畏惧。

亨利卡维尔抬起头望向了他。在那一瞬间克劳在他眼里看到了他的生育他的父神和分娩他的娼妓的母亲。果然是你，我的孩子。

庄园主知道他在这一夜失去了他的男孩。

 

告别的时刻亨利拥抱了他，而后得体的亲吻了他的面颊。

“再见，克劳先生。”

男人站在庄园门口目送着波尔特公爵替他新婚的妻子打开车门。惠灵顿的第二场冬雪悄然落下。克劳忽然想起第一次见到亨利的那一天。

年轻的男孩垂首站在队列中，他的马靴踩过主教学校空院里被积雪覆盖住的草坪，吱呀的声响吸引了男孩儿们的注意力，除了卡维尔之外的所有人都抬起来头。

克劳用马鞭指了指队列末尾。

那双蓝眼睛抬起望向他。

他一眼就相中了她。

 

“她将会是一件最棒的礼物。”

 

完。


End file.
